iSplashFace
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: Ooh, the iCarly crew has SplashFace. Drama's going to ensue. Seddie.


**Home Page **

News Page

Group: _iCarly_: "Carlotta 'Carly' Shay", "Sam Puckett", "Fredward 'Freddie' Benson", "Charles 'Gibby' Gibson", "Spencer Shay", "Marissa Benson", "Nevel Papperman", "T-Bo", "Melanie Puckett", "Tasha", "Wendy Springer", "Mr. Gibson", "Griffin Roy"

_Top News_

**Mr. Gibson **What the heck is a Lady Gaga?

_Comments (5)_ **See all**

**Charles 'Gibby' Gibson **How did you get on and post that?

**Mr. Gibson **My Korean War friends told me how. Now answer my question, Guppy!

**Charles 'Gibby' Gibson **I'm GIBBY!

**Mr. Gibson **Does Guppy have a Splahface?

**Charles 'Gibby' Gibson **Guppy is FIVE!

..

**Sam Puckett **has changed her name from **Samantha 'Sam' Puckett **to **Sam Puckett.**

_Comments (10) _**See all**

**Fredward 'Freddie' Benson** Your real name is Samantha. Why'd you change it?

**Sam Puckett **Cause I hate the name _Samantha, _duh, nub. It sounds all prissy and girly.

**Melanie Puckett **I love the name Samantha, Sam!

**Sam Puckett **My point exactly.

**Fredward 'Freddie' Benson **How'd you get two accounts, Sam?

**Sam Puckett **I don't have two accounts! Melanie has one…oh, I see. You're still on this whole 'Melanie doesn't exist' streak, dork.

**Fredward 'Freddie' Benson **She doesn't! _You _even admitted it!

**Melanie Puckett **I _AM _real! You don't remember me, Freddie? *virtual giggle* And Sam! Why did you say I'm not real? I am!

**Sam Puckett **First off, virtual giggles are super creepy. Second, the nub was annoying me.

**Fredward 'Freddie' Benson- **So you let me believe I was right?

**..**

**Carlotta 'Carly' Shay **ily 3

_Comments (12) _See all

**Fredward 'Freddie' Benson **Who is this to?

**Sam Puckett **Jealous, Benson?

**Fredward 'Freddie' Benson **No! I'm over Carly, I just wanted to know since we are friends and all and….Why am I even explaining this to you, Puckett? Why do you care?

**Sam Puckett **I don't!

**Carlotta 'Carly' Shay **Do you guys have to fight on all my statuses? :*( Anyway, my status is to _all you guys_! I love all of you!

**Sam Puckett **Carly, you're a horrible liar.

**Carlotta 'Carly' Shay **I'm on the computer!

**Sam Puckett **Which just shows what a terrible liar you really are.

**Carlotta 'Carly' Shay **Fine, I'm lying, but I'm not gonna post who I'm in love with all over Splashface!

**Fredward 'Freddie' Benson **Is it me?

**Sam Puckett **Sorry to burst your bubble, Freddork, but…IT'S NOT YOU! Carly will never love you!

**Fredward 'Freddie' Benson **Psh, I didn't want to know because of that! I just thought it would be nice to know who Carly's in love with!

..

**Fredward 'Freddie' Benson **Must you always insult me?

_Comments (1) _See all

**Sam Puckett **Yes, Fred_loser_.

..

**Charles 'Gibby' Gibson **My shirt is off, I feel so free!

_Comments (7) _See all

**Tasha **Aw, that's so adorable!

**Sam Puckett **Is there something wrong with you?

**Tasha **Hey, don't insult my boyfriend!

**Sam Puckett **Oh, sorry. Is there something wrong with both of you?

**Tasha **Hey!

**Charles 'Gibby' Gibson **Sam!

**Fredward 'Freddie' Benson **Don't worry about it, she insults everyone. Well, mainly me, but I don't mind it that much.

..

**Marissa Benson **just gave my son a tick bath. So glad to know that my baby Fweddie-Bear won't be getting ticks.

_Comments (11) _See all

**Sam Puckett **HAHAHA!

**Fredward 'Freddie' Benson **MOM! I thought I asked you not to post that! I told you that SplashFace wasn't for private information!

**Marissa Benson **Aw, I'm sorry, Freddums! How about I kiss it and make it all better?

**Fredward 'Freddie' Benson **Mom!

**Sam Puckett **Hey, Freddums (more like Fred_dumb_), just thought I'd let you know that I'm ROTFLOL.

**Griffin Roy** Aw, Freddie's mom has adorable updates!

**Fredward 'Freddie' Benson **What the… Lady Gaga are you doing here, Griffin? In the _iCarly _group? You're not on iCarly, last time I checked. And why are you friends with my _mom_?

**Mr. Gibson **What the heck is a Lady Gaga?

**Griffin Roy **It's a free country!

**Sam Puckett **I don't mind XD

**Fredward 'Freddie' Benson **What in the name of the Jonas Brothers? You like Griffin, Sam?

..

**Sam Puckett **Bad boys are super hot XD

_Comments (16) _See all

**Griffin Roy **I'm glad you think so XD

**Fredward 'Freddie' Benson **What the heck, Sam? You got a thing for Griffin?

**Sam Puckett **So what if I do? What do you care, Benson?

**Fredward 'Freddie' Benson **….I don't. Go ahead, get your heart broken. See if I care. Just don't come running to me when Griffin's left you all alone.

**Griffin Roy **I would _never _break anyone's heart.

**Fredward 'Freddie' Benson **Yeah, that's why an hour ago your status was "Wish a certain brunette would come back to me."

**Griffin Roy** That was about Sam.

**Fredward 'Freddie' Benson **Sam has blonde hair.

**Griffin Roy **Um… I forgot.

**Sam Puckett **Don't try to protect me, Frednub. I can protect myself. I don't need _your _help. I wouldn't come running to you anyway.

**Fredward 'Freddie' Benson **I wasn't planning on it, anyway. You two have fun together.

**Carlotta 'Carly' Shay **Um, Sam? You do realize that Griffin is my ex-boyfriend, right?

**Sam Puckett **Yeah, so?

**Carlotta 'Carly' Shay **Girl code?

**Griffin Roy **Jealous, Shay?

**Carlotta 'Carly' Shay **Never mind, forget it. You two enjoy each other.

..

**Sam Puckett **is now in a relationship with **Griffin Roy.**

_Comments (13) _See all

**Nevel Papperman **Congratulations, I'm happy for you two. Never mind, I'm not! Bwa ha ha ha!

**Melanie Puckett **Um, who's the guy above me? Anyway, NO! You should be with Freddie!

**Fredward 'Freddie' Benson **What, Melanie/Sam? You want me to be with Sam? Well, too bad, she's with that loser Griffin. And just wait, her heart is gonna get broken.

**Spencer Shay **Sounds like you don't want them to be together, Freddie. ;)

**Fredward 'Freddie' Benson **Of course I don't! He's just going to hurt her!

**Spencer Shay **Why do you care? I thought you and Sam 'hated' each other.

**Fredward 'Freddie' Benson **I don't! I just…urgh, never mind.

**Charles 'Gibby' Gibson **Sam's going out with Griffin? Weird.

**Wendy Springer **Congratulations, Sam! Wait, am I the only one who's happy about this?

**Carlotta 'Carly' Shay **Yep.

**Fredward 'Freddie' Benson **Definitely.

**Spencer Shay **Sam/Freddie pwn Sam/Griffin!

**Sam Puckett **So, I don't care about what you guys think! But thanks, Wendy.

..

**Griffin Roy **I love my blonde-headed demon.

_Comments (2) _See all

**Sam Puckett **As I love my brunette bad-boy.

**Fredward 'Freddie' Benson **Blech.

..

**Fredward 'Freddie' Benson **When will this be over?

_Comments (5) _See all

**Sam Puckett **Never, Benson. Griffin and I…we have something special.

**Fredward 'Freddie' Benson **Yeah, something special like that wart on the back of your hand.

**Sam Puckett **How did you know about that wart on the back of my hand? You stalker, dork!

**Carlotta 'Carly' Shay **Why are you so bothered?

**Fredward 'Freddie' Benson **I…don't know.

..

**Wendy Springer **What do you think about the new Sam/Griffin relationship? I say, SIFFIN FOREVER! So you guys, yay or nay?

_Comments (12) _See all

**Sam Puckett **Yay 3! What's a Siffin, though? Sounds…creepy.

**Carlotta 'Carly' Shay **Nay. Kinda annoying.

**Griffin Roy **Carly, you are jealous! And of course, yay!

**Fredward 'Freddie' Benson **Nay times a thousand. I don't like Griffin, or Siffin.

**Melanie Puckett **Nay! Seddie forever!

**Marissa Benson **As long as my widdle Fweddie doesn't get involved, it's fine.

**Mr. Gibson **I met your grandmother today, Wendy. She's a lovely lady.

**Charles 'Gibby' Gibson **Nay, they're not really good together. Trust me, I know all about chemistry.

**Nevel Papperman **Nay! You will rue the day, Sam Puckett! RUE IT!

**Spencer Shay **Nay, I agree with Melanie! Seddie forever!

**T-Bo **Nay cause it sounds cooler. Wanna buy a pickle? _5 people have marked this as spam._

**Tasha **Who cares, as long as I have my Gibby?

**T-Bo **Anyone wanna buy a donut? Buy five, get one half free!

_7 people have flagged this as spam._

..

**Sam Puckett **Why is everyone hatin' on me once I finally get in a good relationship?

_Comments (2) _Show all

**Fredward 'Freddie' Benson **Cause it's not a good relationship

**Carlotta 'Carly' Shay **Uh, Sam… I would rethink that one.

..

**Sam Puckett **is now single.

_Comments (1)_ Show all

**Fredward 'Freddie' Benson **I'm coming to your house.

**Splashface Splashface**

"Hey, Sam," Freddie greeted once he arrived at her house.

"Thought you said you wouldn't come over once he dumped me," Sam sighed. "Well, I dumped him."

Freddie rested a gentle hand on her shoulder. "What happened?"

"He tried to kiss Carly, just like Jonah," spit out Sam venomously. "So I dumped him, of course. At least _Carly's _happy."

"She's going out with him?" asked Freddie, surprised.

Rolling her eyes, Sam replied, "No. Carly's too good a person for that, unlike me. But you could tell she was jealous the whole time we were going out. Guess that was Griffin's intention in the first place, to get Carly jealous. He probably didn't like me in the first place."

Freddie gauged the expression on her face. "I'm sorry, Sam. I know how much you liked him. If you wanna cry, I'm here, it's okay to cry…"

"Not happening, Freddork," Sam said with a half-smile.

"I didn't think so," Freddie tried to smile at her. "Just letting you know I'm here."

Sam punched his shoulder. "I got it."

**Splashface Splashface**

_3 Weeks Later_

**Home**

**News Feed**

**Top News: Group: iCarly**

**Sam Puckett **is now in a relationship with **Fredward 'Freddie' Benson **and it's complicated.

_Comments (18) _See all

**Fredward 'Freddie' Benson **Too, too true XD

**Carlotta 'Carly' Shay **Finally! So I suppose you wouldn't care if I went for **Griffin Roy**….just kidding, just kidding…or am I?

**Charles 'Gibby' Gibson **I thought that Sam was going out with Griffin. Ooh, Sam's a cheater!

**Carlotta 'Carly' Shay **Oh my Gibby.

**Tasha **He's not your Gibby, he's mine! And he's adorable (adorkable)!

**Wendy Springer **Aww. Well, I guess Seddie's okay too!

**Sam Puckett **What the heck is a _Seddie_?

**Spencer Shay** FINALLY! SEDDIE FTW! I'm so happy; I think I'll go call Socko!

**Griffin Roy **Ooh, looks like _you _found a rebound quickly. Trying to get over me so quickly?

**Sam Puckett **Shut up, Roy. Freddie is better than _you _will ever be…even if he is a dork.

**Fredward 'Freddie' Benson **I'll take that as a compliment XD

**Marissa Benson **You've corrupted my poor Freddie-bear!

**Mr. Gibson **How do you comment on these new-fangled PearPhones?

**Melanie Puckett **Ye**s**, good job, Sam! Now I get 10 bucks!

**Carlotta 'Carly' Shay **Wow, my best friends are going out, even if it is complicated…well, I'm proud of you guys. LYL!

**T-Bo **Wanna buy a doughnut as a ring? DON'T FLAG THIS AS SPAM! _9 people have flagged this as spam._

**Nevel Papperman **Too bad, I'm the true winner here. I don't have to worry about these _relationships _and such. I have my own, secluded area in which I may work on developing new technology.

**Sam Puckett **You're a dork times a thousand.

..

**Wendy Springer **Well, I guess you've heard about the new relationship, Seddie! I have no idea how it happened, but Seddie- yay or nay?

_Comments (12) _see all

**Carlotta 'Carly' Shay **Yay!

**T-Bo **Wanna buy some…ah, never mind. _2 people have flagged this as spam._

**Nevel Papperman **NAY! YOU WILL RUE THE DAY, I SAY! RUE IT! _82 people have flagged this as spam._

**Melanie Puckett **YAY! Thanks, guys!

**Spencer Shay **Yay, yay, yay!

**Marissa Benson **Nay, my Freddie's gonna get lots of germs from that wild woman.

**Tasha **Yay, I guess.

**Charles 'Gibby' Gibson **Eh, I never saw it coming. Guess they're okay together, so yay!

**Griffin Roy **NAY! You picked the most wimpy, nerdy, dorky rebound ever, Sam_antha._

**Mr. Gibson **Yay! Now, does anyone know where to buy old-fashioned men's underwear?

**Sam Puckett **Wow, more yays than nays. Guess you guys really do know what's good for me.

PS GRIFFIN ROY, YOU'RE DEAD.

**Fredward 'Freddie' Benson **Yeah, we do 3 And yeah, you are, Griffin.

**A/N Another little oneshot. Did you like it? Hate it? REVIEW IT! **

**Kind of goes along with iFill Out My Profile.**

**Should I make a sequel explaining how Seddie got together, then go back to where we left off and add some more Seddie? If I make a sequel, what minor pairings should I use? I'd love to do Cibby! Maybe Shendy? GriffinxSomeone?**

**What do you think?**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
